


Crush

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha/Omega dynamic. Samandriel's an omega and his brother, Castiel, calls him via skype from his new school. This is a drabble for an RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Samandriel had met plenty of alphas. His brothers had brought home friends, and now and then when he'd gone out to do things some would stare a little too long. Every once in awhile there was an attractive one, but never any that really caught his attention, so when Castiel started talking about Benny and Dean he didn't really think much of it. 

He'd met Balthazar when Castiel called, and he was attractive enough, but he had no interest in him, but even if he did it was obvious that there was something going on between the alpha and his brother. He'd never seen Castiel look at someone that way. 

Other than that he was just happy that his brother had some friends, at his new school. 

That was until he met Dean. 

His brother called, and he and Gabriel thought it would just be him and Balthazar. But when they accepted the call, sitting on the bed behind Castiel was a boy a little older than him. An absolutely beautiful boy. 

As they were introduced Dean grinned widely causing Samandriel's cheeks flushed, and he smiled, ducking his head. 

After that every time Castiel called he hoped Dean would be there. He quickly found that he was sweet, and funny, and every time he saw, or even thought about him he got butterflies in his stomach. 

The more they talked the more he wanted to know about him. He wanted to know what movies he liked, what games or sports he liked to play (if any), what his family was like, if he wanted an omega. 

Samandriel found himself thinking about Dean more and more often, wanting to meet him, feel those arms around him, those lips on his, maybe even to have that strong body on top of him (even though he'd never been one to think about that kind of thing very much). 

He couldn't wait to start school so that he'd get to be around the alpha, and maybe, just maybe, his crush wouldn't be completely unrequited.


End file.
